Congratulations
by Transformers 0
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi has become a Jedi Knight, and has taken on the young Anakin Skywalker as his Padawan. Meanwhile, Kenobi's best friends come and congratulate him for his achievements.
1. A Best Friend

**Hello everybody! This is my first Star Wars story! It is set just after the events of **_**The Phantom Menace**_**. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Obi-Wan Kenobi has become a Jedi Knight, and has taken on the young Anakin Skywalker as his Padawan.**

**Meanwhile, Kenobi's best friends come and congratulate him for his achievements.**

* * *

**Obi-Wan Kenobi's Best Friends:  
****Bant Eerin  
****Garen Muln  
****Reeft  
****Siri Tachi  
****Quinlan Vos**

* * *

**Congratulations**

**A Best Friend**

"Obi-Wan!"

"Bant!"

The two best friends walked briskly across the Great Hall to greet each other.

"Congratulations on becoming a Knight!" complimented Bant, "As well as being granted your First Padawan!"

"Oh come on, Bant. It's not _that_ big of an event to celebrate," chuckled Obi-Wan. Bant smiled, her orange skin radiant and her golden eyes shining.

"Well… you getting a padawan is still something to celebrate. By the way, where is the young Chosen One?"

"Sleeping in. He – I mean Anakin and I still haven't quite gotten over the loss of Qui-Gon," said Obi-Wan sadly, lamenting his late master.

"Bant, I am so sorry I couldn't save Master Tahl," Obi-Wan continued, "I know what it feels like now."

"You don't have to apologize, Obi-Wan," Bant comforted her best friend, "That was long ago, and you couldn't have done anything. I know that now. Besides, at least Master Tahl is with Master Qui-Gon again."

"Yeah," sighed Obi-Wan.

Kenobi and Eerin's masters, Qui-Gon and Tahl (respectively), had shared a close bond with each other, much like the two best friends had when they were young initiates. In fact Qui-Gon and Tahl would have been in _love_ – had the Jedi Code not forbid it.

But at least Qui-Gon and Tahl were together again, in the Light Side of the Force.

"Anyways Obi, come with me," said Bant.

"Well… what's going on?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"It's a surprise!" giggled Bant.

Obi-Wan laughed heartily. Bant was two years younger than him, and it clearly showed in their behaviour. He was uptight and always wanted to impress, while she was laidback and more content with just giving her best.

"Alright Bant, lead the way!"

* * *

**How do you like Chapter 1, guys?**

**Review to tell me what you think!**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 2! The rest of Obi-Wan's friends will appear there!**


	2. The More Best Friends, The Merrier!

**The More Best Friends, The Merrier!**

"This way! Come on, Obi-Wan!" squealed Bant excitedly.

Obi-Wan ducked under the doorway and into the Jedi Temple's mess hall.

"SURPRISE!"

"Garen! Reeft! Siri! Quinlan!" gasped Obi-Wan. This was amazing! He thought that they would've been on missions – but oh no! They were here to welcome him back as a Jedi Knight!

"So how did you do it?! How did you defeat Maul?!" Garen asked eagerly.

"I flew," replied Obi-Wan nonchalantly, "I flew over his head and bisected him. But from now on I'll leave the flying stuff to you. Or droids, for that matter."

"I can't believe you _still_ hate flying," Garen muttered under his breath.

"Oh I _love_ flying – but what you're doing is suicide!" Obi-Wan ribbed Garen.

"So what's this I hear about you changing your lightsaber style from Ataru to Soresu, eh buddy?" inquired Quinlan Vos.

"I just realized something: Ataru lacks defensive maneuvers. But Soresu is all about defense. It doesn't have a weakness, technically, but you will need to have _lots_ of sparring hours to master it," Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes that's true! Hey do you know about the Circle of Soresu?" Siri asked, "It's when you ignore any other conflict raging about around you and you only focus on yourself in combat – you are in the eye of the storm. It is good for lightsaber dueling, as it focuses on blocking and wearing down your opponent's defense. And it is also good for deflecting blaster shots from blaster-wielding opponents – I think you can block shots from up to 20 –"

"Yeah we get it, Siri!" her friends replied in a good-natured yet teasing way.

"Master," a tiny voice called out, "Who's with you?"

Nine-year-old Anakin Skywalker stepped into the mess hall, still clad in his blue pajamas.

"Ah, good morning Anakin, these are my closest friends – Garen, Bant, Reeft, Siri, and Quinlan. I can safely presume you want breakfast?"

"Breakfast would be nice, master. Thank you!" Anakin chirped excitedly, rushing into the mess hall.

"Just get changed first, my dear padawan," Obi-Wan smiled, "While me, Garen, Reeft and Quinlan cook breakfast for all of us."

Anakin had already dashed out of the hall.

"Yes, I will, master!"

Siri and Bant giggled to themselves.

"Right Garen, Reeft, Quin – let's get cooking!" declared Obi-Wan, pulling on an apron.

"You look like an ox, my friend!" Garen laughed at Obi-Wan's apron.

"At least I can slice pretty neatly!" remarked Obi-Wan, "And Quin, make sure you don't overcook the food. _**AND**_ Reeft, do not eat the food before everyone else has a chance to eat some!"

Laughter filled the Jedi Temple's mess hall.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Review to tell me what you think of my first Star Wars story!**

**For now, this will be my first and only "Star Wars" story.**

**Unless anyone can give me any ideas!**


End file.
